Un Amor en Transilvania
by Marhaya
Summary: Un lugar de ensueño, viejas memorias, una maldición, un desamor...sean amables, es mi primer fic
1. Memorias

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, lo tenia hay empolvándose hace mucho, y bueno me convencieron de que lo subiera, por favor disfruten de mi pequeño trabajo, y que sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p><strong>MEMORIAS<strong>

Caminando sin rumbo fijo, mi alma se siente vacía, ver amaneceres, y eternos anocheceres, quisiera que mi vida volviera a ser la misma, los antiguos recuerdos del pasado aun me trastornan, los adoro y los deprecio con todo mi ser, pero es una carga que he de llevar hasta cumplir con mi venganza…

Esta historia no comenzara con había una vez o cosas por el estilo, comenzara retomando mis antiguos recuerdos, aquellos días en los que mis padres y yo decidimos vivir en Transilvania, un lugar lleno de misterio y de terror, las personas eran distantes, pero no pude evitar interesarme por este lugar, así da comienzo mi sufrimiento…

Una hermosa joven de incomparable belleza, gracia e ingenuidad, su cabello castaño similar al color de las hojas de otoño, ojos verdes, tan profundos y hermosos como bosques en plena primavera, y piel delicada y exquisita tan blanquecina como el mármol, su nombre, era el mas hermoso que sus padres pudieron darle, Diosa en vida, noble de corazón, su nombre era **Sarah Moore**…

Se encontraban en un viaje de negocios que debían atender en dicho lugar, mas era algo que a la joven dama no le agradaba, al principio sintió una gran incomodidad al llegar al pueblo, no conocía a nadie, pero era su deber acompañarlos, aunque en su corazón deseara estar con sus amigos en Inglaterra, su hogar, sabia que seria por poco tiempo cosa que le alegro, y esperando que aquella semana pasara con rapidez simplemente dejo de lado aquel sentimiento de inseguridad que le perseguía desde que llegaron a la mansión que aguardaba su llegada..

Pero en que momento llegaron, nunca lo supo, más le resto importancia, el mayordomo y la servidumbre los esperaban en la entrada, dando la bienvenida a los dueños de la casa, e informando que el lugar estaba listo para su estadía, Sus padres siguieron su camino, y detrás de ellos paso la joven dama del lugar, Vincent el mayordomo, le saludo con elegancia, y de igual manera ella respondió, la servidumbre subió el equipaje de los señores a las habitaciones respectivas, los siguió y se adentro en su enorme cuarto.

Habían pasado 16 años desde que no venia a aquel lugar, por lo que no recordaba como era su cuarto, el pequeño tocador, al lado de su enorme cama, frente a un ventanal con balcón, que dejaba a la vista la mayoría del pueblo, un armario espacioso, y el suave tapete bajo sus pies, que sensación tan agradable y deleitante, cuando era pequeña le tenia pavor a estar sola en aquella gran habitación, pero no recordaba el por que se habían mudado a Inglaterra, si eran felices en aquel pueblo, no quería pensar en cosas innecesarias, por lo que les resto importancia.

Solicito con amabilidad a las sirvientas que le dejaran sola después de acomodar sus cosas, quería descansar, por lo que ellas acataron su orden, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, bajo la cremallera de su vestido, dejándolo deslizarse por su piel hasta caer al suelo, dejando a la vista su blanca y sencilla ropa interior, y aquel corsé que tanto odiaba, se deshizo te toda aquella ropa, quedando simplemente desnuda a la luz de la luna, busco entre sus cosas una prenda blanca, con la que siempre solida dormir su Camisón, soltó su cabello, lo traía recogido, este cayo lentamente por sus hombros cubriendo su espalda, llegando hasta su cintura, acomodo la ropa que dejo en el suelo, y levanto delicadamente las sabanas de su cama.

Que deleitante sensación, sentir como aquel colchón la hundía entre el, sus almohadas le acogían con delicadeza, y sus sabanas le protegían del frio, aquella sensación que no sentía hace mucho, dormir en barco no era exactamente el placer mas grande del mundo, y habían pasado varios días, antes de dormir en una cama decente, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar con pesadez, pero la inquietud volvió a tomar presencia en sus pensamientos, por que sentía como si alguien le observara, abrió los ojos nuevamente de golpe, sentándose en la cama, mirando todo a su alrededor, mas luego suspiro, solo eran ideas suyas, el viaje había sido demasiado largo, con un poco de descanso, recuperaría la cordura, y estaría en sus cinco sentidos, nuevamente se volvió a acomodar entre las sabanas, y rápidamente fue tomada por los brazos de Morfeo, mas un pequeño mensajero se alejaba de su ventanal.

* * *

><p>Con una copa de vino en la mano, disfrutaba la hermosa noche que le brindaba el cielo, junto a la hermosa joven que estaba a su lado, placer y belleza dos cosas que el siempre disfrutaba, tomo un pequeño trago de la copa, realmente estaba deliciosa, mas su acompañante era un caso aparte, sus ojos opacos, faltos de vitalidad, tan débil y vulnerable como una flor, lentamente cerro los ojos, dando por terminada la utilidad para aquel hombre, le dejo de lado, mientras su fiel mayordomo, se encargaba de deshacerse de ella, termino la copa, realmente satisfecho, el sabor de los buenos vinos últimamente era algo difícil de encontrar, y como todo lo bueno siempre se acaba, sucedía igual con aquella joven, ahora era simplemente una botella vacía sin vino que ofrecer, pero lo disfruto mientras duro.<p>

Mientras Amo y Mayordomo discutían sobre la nueva joven que traerían al lugar, uno de los sirvientes de la casa, irrumpió en el aposento de su señor:

-Mi señor, ella volvió a escapar!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, por favor no sean duros conmigo, hay abajo hay un botoncito, me regalarían un review?<strong>

**Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Comienzos

**Bueno gracias a todas por sus review, son de ayuda y bueno, como me conozco como me conozco decidi continuar la historia, ahora espero que sea de su agrado y no sean malitos conmigo jejeje**

* * *

><p><strong>Comienzo<strong>

Lentamente el sol hacia presencia sobre las montañas que rodeaban aquel misterioso pueblo, las cortinas de la habitación no permitían que la luz se filtrara completamente en su interior, mas que uno que otro rayito de sol cumplía su cometido, y hay estaban, delicadamente cada uno acariciaba la piel de la hermosa joven que aun yacía dormida profundamente en aquella enorme cama, su expresión tan tranquila, era simplemente digna de admirar, mas no duro mucho, el sol amenazaba con obligarle a levantarse, pero ella no sedería tan fácilmente, tomo la sabana y con la misma cubrió su rostro, un poco mas de sueño nunca estaría de mas.

En la planta principal, la servidumbre corría como loca, acomodando todo el lugar, algunos aseaban la casa, otros cocinaban para tener todo a tiempo, para que los señores estuvieran satisfechos y salieran sin demora a sus compromisos, y Vincent supervisando todo, para que no faltara nada por hacer, acompañado de dos sirvientes y sirvientas subió a la habitación de sus amos, debía despertarlos a tiempo, toco a su puerta, una, dos, tres veces, al no oir respuesta supuso que seguían profundamente dormidos, por lo que con delicadeza abrió la puerta.

-Mis señores es hora de levantarse

Y sin mas, detrás de el entro la servidumbre, unos abrieron las cortinas, dejando que la luz entrara e iluminara la habitación, mientras las jóvenes preparaban la ropa de la señora, y del señor, para luego ir a preparar su baño.

Con algo de cansancio y lentitud, ambos se sentaron en la cama, el señor bostezaba, aun estaba cansado, mientras que la señora, le sonreía tranquilamente a su esposo.

-Buenos días Amor, Buenos días Vincent

El señor volteo para mirarle y tiernamente correspondió a aquella sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que lo había cautivado desde el momento en que la conoció, su amada, amada esposa, y madre de su hermosa hija, cada día, no importaba como luciera, para él siempre era la mujer mas bella del mundo, su corazón latía por ella, y por nadie mas, lentamente entrelazo su mano con la de ella, y le beso dulcemente en los labios.

-Buenos días Corazón, Buenos días Vincent

El mayordomo suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de afecto entre sus amos, y eran más que admirar, ellos eran nobles en pensamiento y corazón por eso todos en la mansión les respetaban, y eran leales a su palabra, ya que ellos no los trataban de manera fría, se preocupaban por cada uno de los de las personas que los servían, los trataban como si fueran parte de la familia, Vincent no era la excepción, desde pequeño, ellos lo tomaron a su cuidado, y lo criaron como un hijo, mas el sabia que les debía mucho, por lo que el decidió convertirse en su mayordomo.

-Buenos días a los dos

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y continuo supervisando como los sirvientes ayudaban a los señores a salir de la cama, las jóvenes guiaron a la señora a tomar su baño diario, mientras que el señor era ayudado a cambiarse por los sirvientes.

-Mi señor, el intinerario del día de hoy es extenso

El señor se terminaba de cambiar y acomodo sus ropas

-Entonces dime que es lo primero que hay que hacer, veo que aun tenemos pendientes muchas cosas por aquí

El mayordomo asintió, mientras el salía de la habitación junto a su amo y detrás los sirvientes que lo ayudaron a cambiarse, debían darle espacio a la señora que se cambiara de ropa.

-Es cierto, tiene una reunión con los señores Collins a las 9:00 de la mañana, seguido el comerciante Lawrence solicito hablar con usted, lo aparte para las 11:00 a.m., al medio día no olvide que prometió ir con mi señora a comer juntos en aquel restaurant que tanto le gustaba, a las 3:00 p.m. debe revisar una documentación que llego antes de su llegada como solicito, y a las 6:00 p.m. tiene una junta con el señor Anderson

Finalizo la agenda dispuesta para el día, para estar ya en el comedor, ayudo a su señor a sentarse, mas a los pocos minutos, bajaba la señora de la casa tan hermosa y bella como siempre, su esposo a pesar de estar sentado, se puso en pie y le ayudo a sentar acto que era muy lindo y muy significativo para los dos, Vincent lo entendía, ya que el señor hacia todo por su esposo, igualmente ella lo hacia todo por el, por eso nunca le molestaba que se expresaran su amor de pequeñas aunque significativas formas, sonrió, y volvió a ayudar a su señor a sentarse, mientras ordeno que se llevara el desayuno a la mesa, con eficiencia cumplieron la orden, y el desayuno era algo que nunca dejaba nada malo que desear.

El cocinero se esforzó mucho al igual que los demás que ayudaban en la cocina, siempre les gustaba ver la expresión feliz de los rostros de sus señores al probar su comida.

-Es realmente delicioso

Dijo el señor

-Es cierto, Vincent podrías decirles que gracias por su arduo esfuerzo, siempre se esmeran por nosotros

El mayordomo asintió

-No se preocupe mi señora me encargare de hacérselos saber

Y sin más el desayuno continúo tranquilamente, los señores salieron juntos de la mansión donde la carruaje los esperaba, la abordaron, lentamente el carruaje se iba perdiendo a lo lejos del camino, nuevamente la tranquilidad reinaba en la mansión, mas el mayordomo suspiro pesadamente, ahora debía comenzar con la parte mas complicada de su día, levantar a su joven dama.

Continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente, mas no se percato de como el mayordomo entro a su habitación, y lentamente se acercó a su lado, Su tan querida y amada joven dama, el verla dormir después de tanto tiempo era un placer que ni el dinero podía comprar, tal felicidad, le gustaba verla dormir, su corazón latía con rapidez, a pesar de ser 4 años mayor de ella, siempre la había amado en secreto, le cuidaba, le adoraba y le idolatraba, su hermosa Joven dama, acaricio su cabello, obligándola a removerse un poco, cosa que le pareció graciosa.

-Sarah-sama, es hora de levantarse

Le susurro tiernamente mientras ella, le tomaba de la mano, y la apartaba para seguir durmiendo

-Cinco minutos mas, Vincent

Sonrió, mas a su pesar no podía permitirle aquello, se dirigió al gran ventanal, y movió a un lado las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz, e iluminar todo el cuarto, Sarah frunció el ceño notablemente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Hmm…Esta bien, me levantare, pero dime por que el afán, deben ser las 8:00 a.m.

Con una orden de su mano, las sirvientas que ayudaron a su señora, entraron a la habitación, mientras una ya había preparado la tina para su baño, ahora escogía su ropa del día, mientras la otra , le ayudaba a salir de la cama.

-Sarah-sama son más de las 11:00 a.m.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente al escuchar eso de los labios de su mayordomo

-Me hubieras despertado antes, así me hubiese despedido de mis padres

Decía mientras corría prácticamente, hacia el baño, seguida de la sirvienta, que le decía que era peligroso y se podría caer, siempre era así con ella, a pesar de las innumerables veces que se le intentara levantar temprano, siempre era imposible, y siempre repetía la misma escena, siempre era tan olvidadiza e infantil, pero de momento el salió de la habitación, para darle su espacio y para que las sirvientas la ayudaran a cambiar.

Tranquilamente, pidió el favor al cocinero de servir el desayuno para Sarah-sama, ya que todos en la mansión conocían su habito de quedarse dormida, pero aun así la entendían y la querían como una hermanita pequeña, desde que había nacido todos cuidaban por su bienestar, cosa que la hacia inmensamente feliz, volviendo al desayuno, lo habían acomodado apropiadamente, y en unos minutos descendía por las escaleras principales ella con un hermoso vestido Azulado, zapatillas del mismo tono, y un gorro de aquellos de temporada, se veía sencilla, pero resaltaba lo hermoso de su ser, Vincent la ayudo a sentarse, gesto que ella agradeció, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Al poco tiempo, de terminar el desayuno se puso en pie y seguida por Vincent, salió al patio trasero de la casa, un jardín tan amplio y extenso como 10 casas a la redonda, con todo tipo de vegetación, flores y arboles, los pájaros aunque no eran muy animados, siempre cantaban una agradable melodía, recordar aquellos momentos de su infancia le ponían feliz, se volvió a Vincent y con rapidez le tomo de las manos, y le guio a un pequeño prado rodeado de flores, se sentó allí, y le indico que se sentara a su lado, orden que obedeció, ambos miraron el panorama por unos cuantos minutos sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-Recuerdas Vincent, cuando pequeños ambos solíamos jugar aquí

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente Sarah-sama

Ella se dio vuelta mirándolo con un pequeño puchero dibujado en su rostro

-Vincent no te había dicho que me llames Sarah, ¿nada más?

Ante aquella reacción, no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risilla, aquellos berrinches que le hacia siempre que no le llamaba por su nombre

-Lo recuerdo, pero soy su mayordomo, no puedo ser tan atrevido de decirle de aquella forma Sarah-sama

-Hmm… sabes que puedes hacerlo Vincent, además las formalidades entre los dos no existen, eres como mi hermano mayor así que esta bien

Ella sonrió como los ángeles mas aquellas palabras dolían en su corazón, a pesar de amarle tanto, nunca seria nada mas a los ojos de ella mas que un Hermano mayor, le dolía, pero aun conservaba la esperanza de que algún día pudiera ser visto de otra forma, no como un dulce hermano que cuida de ella, sino como un hombre que daría su vida por ella, suspiro pesadamente, mas no protesto, solo asintió para verle feliz.

-Esta bien, entonces Sarah, ¿que deseas hacer el día de hoy?

Satisfecha al lograr su cometido, volvió su vista al pueblo, algo lúgubre a simple vista, pero quería conocerlo, cuando era pequeña, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de salir de aquellas cuatro paredes, por lo que no conocía como era realmente aquel lugar, miro con ilusión el pueblo y volteo a ver a su Mayordomo.

-Quisiera conocer el pueblo

Algo sorprendido por la petición de ella, se puso en pie, acomodando su ropa adecuadamente, mas no le miro a los ojos

-Lo lamento en el alma Sarah, pero no puedo ayudarte en eso

Ella le miro sorprendida, era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo que él se negaba a una petición suya.

-¿Porque no puedo ir a conocer el pueblo?

-Sarah, mi señor me ha ordenado que por ningún motivo puede dejar la mansión

-pero solo quiero ir a conocer el pueblo ¿que daño haría eso?

-Son órdenes, y debo cumplirlas

-Vincent por favor, sabes que siempre hago lo que mis padres desean, pero nunca me dejan salir de la mansión, los quiero mucho a todos, y me la paso muy bien, pero realmente quiero conocerlo

El simplemente la miraba, sabía que debía cumplir la orden de su señor, era de extrema importancia que así se mantuviera, sin que nadie la conociera, pero el motivo es más aterrador…

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_15 años atrás_

_Se encontraban reunidos el señor de la casa y el joven mayordomo en el estudio de la casa, él se encontraba de espaldas, mirando con preocupación el horizonte_

_-Mi señor, ¿necesita algo?_

_-Vincent nos mudaremos a Inglaterra, por favor empaca las cosas de mi hija, y prepara el carruaje, en unas horas nos vamos_

_Este hecho realmente le sorprendió al joven mayordomo_

_-Disculpe mi señor mi atrevimiento pero ¿puedo saber la razón por la que se mudan a Inglaterra?_

_-Algunas cosas se salieron de control, y debemos movernos, antes de que se enteren de la existencia de mi hija_

_-¿De Sarah? Pero ¿Por qué?_

_-Si le encuentran, le harán cosas que una niña de su edad jamás deberá de enterarse, y tu Vincent te aseguraras que así sea, por lo que aguardaras nuestro regreso aquí en la mansión, vigila todo bien, y no permitas que se de por enterada su existencia_

_-pero señor, que es aquello tan horrible ¿que piensan hacer como par que ella no lo sepa?_

_El señor se volteo a Vincent y con fuerza golpeo la mesa del escritorio_

_-¡BASTA!_

_Le miro, intentándose tranquilizar_

_-Vincent, te lo diré pero no quiero que nadie más en la servidumbre, mi esposa y más que importante mi hija lo sepa, nos mataran a todos, y a ella la terminaran vendiendo al mejor postor, para así obtener….el dinero que perdí_

_Apretó con fuerza los puños, sintiéndose impotente, no culpaba a su señor, ya que los negocios eran así, él le había enseñado, pero aquellas personas llegarían a tales extremos solo por dinero, el frustraba, le frustraba mucho el hecho de tener que alejarse de su hermosa niña, pero si no lo hacia la perdería, para siempre, le dolía pero acato con rapidez la orden de su señor._

_-todo estará listo antes del anochecer mi señor_

_Miro tranquilamente a su mayordomo_

_-Gracias Vincent, y lo siento tanto_

_El joven mayordomo se limito a sonreír y salir del estudio, tuvo todo listo como lo prometió, el carruaje los esperaba, la señora y el señor, subieron a el, mientras la pequeña Sarah, sostenía con fuerza la mano de Vincent_

_-Hermano Vincent, ¿a donde vamos?_

_-jeje Sarah, yo no iré_

_-¡Ehhh!, ¿porque no?_

_-Sarah, debo cuidar la casa, además solo irán de paseo con mis amos_

_-No quiero, si tú te quedas, yo me quedo, y así los dos cuidaremos la casa_

_-Sarah_

_Suspiro pesadamente, despeinándola un poco, para volverle a mirar_

_-Debes ir con ellos, además cuando regreses sabes que estaré aquí esperándote_

_La pequeña le mira con duda, mas al ver su rostro, se pone de puntitas, tomando el rostro de el entre sus manos._

_-¿Estarás bien hermano?_

_Al sentir el cálido y suave roce, el ultimo roce que tendría de aquellas manos, cerro los ojos memorizando su agradable sensación, poso sus manos sobre las de ella, y asintió ante la pregunta de la pequeña._

_-Estaré bien, además estaré esperando con la cena, ¿vale?_

_Ella sonríe feliz, al parecer ya se sentía mejor, lentamente separo sus manos de su rostro, y aunque el no quisiera aquello lo dejo ser, sostuvo sus manitos, para ayudarla a subir al carruaje, mientras el corazón se le rompía de a pocos, al dejarle ir, se perdió al poco tiempo el carruaje, mas aun conservaba aquella sonrisa, que le dedico, la ultima si es que sobrevivía a esa noche._

_Horas más tarde, llego un grupo de personas desconocidas, para todos en la mansión, uno, dos golpes en la puerta, y al tercero las puertas de la entrada las hicieron pedazos con una simple patada, Era realmente sorprendente, lo que habían logrado hacer solo con aquel mínimo esfuerzo, Vincent los intento detener, mas lo apresaron de manos, y le tomaron del cuello con fuerza, mientras que toda la servidumbre que se encontraba también haciéndoles frente, no tardaron en morir ante sus ojos, eran monstruos, el los veía con Horror, los reunieron a todos, y comenzaron a comérselos vivos, gritaban desesperados, por ayuda pero el solo podía observar, las blancas paredes fueron re emplazadas por un perturbante rojo carmesí, todos aquellos con los que había crecido en unos cuantos minutos eran dejados de lado como juguetes rotos, sin vida quienes eran esos hombres._

_-¡Malditos!_

_Grito con todas sus fuerzas, mas apretaron su cuello con tal fuerza, que lo estaban comenzando a ahogar, estaba perdiendo de a pocos el conocimiento._

_-Alto_

_Se escucho una voz, realmente profunda en el salón, todos aquellos que entraron a la fuerza a la mansión se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar a un hombre de increíble belleza, casi sobrenatural, piel blanca tan blanca como una esplendida estatua de mármol, ojos dorados tan hermosos que todas las jóvenes caerían rendidas a sus pies, mas fríos y despiadados que con solo una mirada podrías morir aterrado, su cabello era plateado, al igual que la luna llena en todo su esplendor, cuerpo elegante, bien formado, y sus vestimentas eran tan simples y refinadas, que se podía decir que era alguien de familia noble, mas no podía evitar sentir a la vez aquel terror de entre mas se acercara a él, mas estaría al punto de perder la vida, el hombre le miro fijamente para luego demostrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Buenas noches, pequeño mayordomo, lamentamos interrumpir en la casa así, pero podrías llamar a tus Amos, tengo asuntos pendientes con ellos._

_-Lo lamento mucho, pero el señor y la señora no se encuentran en la mansión_

_-ya veo, y puedo saber ¿donde están ahora?_

_-No me es permitida dar esa información, si no se con quien estoy tratando_

_-Perdona mis modales, mi nombre es…_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

><p>Ella aun lo miraba con tristeza<p>

-Vincent por favor, déjame ir a conocer el pueblo

Le rogaba con mucho ahínco, mas sabía que mas adelante se arrepentiría de su decisión, extendió su mano y ella amablemente la sujeto para ponerse en pie

-lo hare, pero no debes bajar del carruaje

Ella sonríe feliz, por fin conocería el pueblo, y aquella reacción preocupo a Vincent, mientras nadie sospechara de ella, todo estaría bien, además el la protegería, como lo hizo antes, como lo hará ahora, y como lo hará siempre, toda una vida cuidara de ella, rápidamente hizo los preparativos correspondientes para su pequeña salida de excursión, ella simplemente se veía hermosa, estaba sonriendo, tanto que pensó que la vida era perfecta, lentamente tomo su mano y la ayudo a subir al interior de la carruaje, cerro la puerta, y él se dispuso a conducir el coche, al dar macha algo inimaginable estaría por suceder, algo tan desastroso que solo el futuro determinara el camino de esta historia…

* * *

><p>Estaba cansada, exhausta, toda la noche estuvo feliz por las desiertas calles de el pequeño pueblo, uno que otro extraño se acercaban a ella, y ella dulcemente los recibía entre sus brazos, mas nunca salían de ellos con vida, le encantaba aquel lugar, tan solitario, tan tranquilo, tan único, era realmente feliz de ese modo, mas el paso del tiempo era algo que nunca ella tuvo en cuenta, hasta que le tomo por sorpresa.<p>

El sol, su amado y mortal enemigo, como le gustaban los amaneceres, siempre desde el castillo los miraba fascinada, hasta que tenia que dormir, ya que no tenia permitido salir de aquel lugar, pero ella quería conocer el pueblo, por lo que aquella noche no se dejaría encerrar, si ella quería salir, lo haría, espero pacientemente a que su mayordomo fuera a comprobar que ella estuviera en su habitación, mientras la joven cena de su amo era llevada al estudio, al retirarse ella salió cuidadosamente de su cuarto, y alcanzo a divisar a la joven de la noche de hoy, cabello verde, delgado cuerpo, ojos sin vida, así que ya estaba lista para ser la cena, bueno a ella realmente no le incumbía la comida que el recibiera, ya que siempre se deshacía de ellas antes de que se volvieran como ella, un ser de la noche, sediento siempre de amor, amor falso que ellos consiguen con sus trucos, que terminan siempre con la vida de aquellos que fueron designados para convertirse en sacrificios para que ellos siguieran viviendo, una tranquila eternidad reinada por ellos dos, pero eso no significaba que ella obedeciera los caprichos de él, se hizo sigilosamente camino hasta las afueras del muro del castillo, fue tan sencillo pasarlo, mientras los soldados hacían cambio de guardia, como los odiaba cuando frustraban sus intentos de escape, mas esta vez era diferente ella salió libre, libre para deleitar de la sangre de aquellos jóvenes hombres que le buscaron en la noche.

Estaba tan fuerte, y no había casi sombra, realmente se sentía débil, por lo que termino en el suelo de una calle, comenzaba a perder lentamente el conocimiento, mas antes de hacerlo, unos delicados brazos, y un dulce aroma a flores, la tomaban entre sus brazos, logro divisar unos hermosos ojos verdes, Ah quien lo diría, en aquel pueblo nunca vio esa clase de ojos, eran hermosos, puros, fáciles de corromper, por primera vez, en el mucho tiempo que llevaba viva, por así decirlo, nunca deseo tanto poder tener esa mirada para ella sola, y su voz, Oh es que los ángeles son caídos del cielo, no lo creo, ya que ella era un demonio, proveniente de la tierra, le escucho atentamente, antes de perder completamente el conocimiento su voz retumbo en su cabeza, haciendo eco de aquella que seria perfecta para su cena.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

><p><strong>bueno espero que les haya gustado, Review por favor<strong>

**Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Angel

**Bueno he aquí la continuación, muchas gracias por sus Reviews me ayudan realmente a seguir con la historia, y claro también mi fuente de inspiración que le gusta mantenerse tras bambalinas, sin mas disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel<strong>

Lentamente comienza a recuperar sus sentidos, pero algo era extraño en su entorno, por que se sentía tan cómoda, ¿acaso estaba en una cama?, pero no era cualquier cama, aquella tenia una dulce fragancia a flores, aquella que había sentido antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad, suave y sutil aroma, aquel que le hacia sentir casi como si florara, lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una joven, recostada a su lado, al parecer dormía tranquilamente a su lado, le miro detenidamente, su respiración tan tranquila y relajante, ¿pero quien era ella? Nunca le había visto por el pueblo, era la primera vez en todas sus escapadas que le veía, y era algo suculento de ver, tan indefensa, lo suficiente como para alimentarse de ella, pero algo la detuvo, era el hecho de que aun estaba muy débil, se sintió horrible al intentar moverse, le dolía absolutamente todo su cuerpo, seguramente seria regañada por el cuando le encontrara.

Lentamente se removió entre sueños, abrió lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse fijamente con unos hermosos orbes chocolate, tan dulces e infantiles, pero por que la miraba de aquella forma, acaso….¡SE HABIA QUEDADO DORMIDA!, lentamente, y con algo de torpeza se levanto de la cama, y acomodo sus ropas, eso era lo peor que le podía haber ocurrido, mas no se preocupo mucho de su apariencia de momento, tomo la mano de la pequeña entre las suyas, estaba fría ¿porque seria?.

-te encuentras bien pequeña

Ella al escucharle hablar supo inmediatamente quien era, aquella joven la rescato prácticamente de morir bajo el sol, por lo cual estaba muy agradecida, apretó débilmente su mano, y dibujo en su rostro una cansada aunque tierna sonrisa.

-estoy mejor, muchas gracias señorita

Suspiro

-me alegro que estés bien, estaba preocupada al verte allí tirada en la calle

-¿Ehh?, disculpe pero quisiera saber ¿como me encontró?

-bueno, veras…

**_Flash back_**

_Como le había prometido Vincent, preparo puntualmente el carruaje, mientras ella se apresuraba a tomar su sombrilla, y un pequeño bolso, al llegar a la entrada el le aguardaba con una cálida sonrisa, tomo delicadamente su mano y le ayudo a subir_

_-Bueno Sarah, vamos a dar un paseo, pero no salgas del carruaje, ¿bien?_

_Ella asintió un par de veces, para luego sonreírle cálidamente, ante aquel gesto tan lindo de su parte._

_-No te preocupes Vincent, tienes mi palabra_

_-eso espero_

_Susurro para si, aunque ella no lo escucho, aun estaba demasiado preocupado, cumplir su capricho significaría cuidarla mucho mas de lo que había hecho ahora, pero era algo que no le podía negar a ella, el solo verle sonreír, hacia que valiera la pena tomar semejantes riesgos._

_Y sin mas comenzaron su recorrido tranquilamente por el pueblo, descendieron de la colina, los caminos eran rústicos, pero hermosos, los paisajes, las construcciones, las casitas, cada cosa del pueblo era simplemente hermosa, así que así se veía el pueblo, no entendía por que no la dejaban conocerlo si este en si era maravilloso, acaso sus padres le querían negar tan maravilloso gozo, no lo creía, aquello era simplemente imposible, eran sus padres después de todo, debieron tener sus razones, pero ahora las dejaría de lado, se dejaría sumergir en lo maravilloso del lugar._

_Cada detalle lo registraba en su mente, cada camino, cada calle, cada persona, se veían distantes por alguna razón, por lo que decidió preguntar._

_-Vincent, ¿sucede algo con las personas?_

_-¿porque lo pregunta mi joven dama?_

_-desde hace rato, ven el carruaje de una manera extraña_

_-ejeje joven dama, creo que esta pensando de demás_

_-pero es verdad lo que digo, ¿acaso no te haz dado cuenta?_

_En realidad eran verdad las palabras de ella, al ver el carruaje todos comenzaron a tomar su distancia de aquel vehículo, pero no era por la persona que estaba dentro del mismo, sino por quien lo conducía, aquellos que decidieron llamar "el Mayordomo condenado" curioso nombre, mas cierto en muchas formas, muchos le llamaban así, mas unos pocos sabían la razón de aquel nombre, mas dejando aquello de lado, los aldeanos sabia que era mejor mantenerse al margen ante su presencia._

_-Joven dama, no diga eso, creo que esta un poco paranoica el día de hoy_

_-Vincent, que malo eres, sabes que lo digo en serio_

_-lo se, solo creo que exagera las cosas, además ¿no estaba viendo el paisaje?_

_-Es cierto_

_Y sin mas volvió a observar tranquilamente desde su asiento, tomando en cuenta las palabras de Vincent, tal vez solo era su imaginación jugándole una muy mala pasada, mas algo en la calle llamo su atención, aquella pequeña niña, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, abrió sus ojos ampliamente, y con toda su fuerza dejo salir un aterrador grito._

_-¡ALTO!_

_Aquella manera de expresarse, sorprendió a Vincent demasiado, logrando inconscientemente lo que Sarah había pedido, detener el carruaje, y rompiendo su promesa con su mayordomo, bajo apresurada a ayudar a la pequeña niña que yacía en el suelo, la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos, mientras le miraba con preocupación._

_-¿Estas bien?_

_Viendo como ella caía inconsciente entre sus brazos, Vincent rápidamente le alcanzo_

_-¿Sarah-sama que sucedió?_

_-Esta pequeña, no se encuentra bien_

_Vincent observo detenidamente el pequeño cuerpo de la niña que sostenía su joven dama entre sus brazos, pero por que se le hacia tan conocida, mas un recuerdo golpeo con rapidez su cabeza, recordaba quien era ella, por lo que tomo delicadamente del hombro a Sarah, obligándole a que lo viera._

_-Sarah-sama ella esta perfectamente bien, además es hora de irnos_

_-Pero que dices Vincent, ella no se encuentra bien, esta inconsciente, debemos ayudarla_

_Siempre ella ha sido tan inocente, y a la vez tan imprudente_

_-Sarah-sama si llevamos a esta pequeña a la mansión sus padres se darán cuenta que desobedecí una orden explicita_

_-Vincent, mis padres no tienen que enterarse, además ellos regresaran hasta la noche_

_-Me temo que esta vez, tendré que desobedecer su petición señorita, pero no puedo permitir que lleve a esa niña a la mansión_

_-Vincent…_

_Le miro realmente molesta, como era posible que el dulce y amable Vincent, dejara a una pequeña en las calles desmayada, desamparada, perdida, eso era la pequeña debía estar perdida, por lo que deambulaba sola en el pueblo_

_-Vamos señorita_

_Decía Vincent, a lo que Sarah se aferraba más al cuerpo de la pequeña_

_-No ella debe estar perdida, debemos ayudarla a encontrar sus padres_

_-Sarah-sama, lo lamento mucho pero no lo haremos_

_-¿Porque no?_

_-Porque…_

_No podía explicarle a ella, algo que nunca entendería, por lo que suspiro resignado, si encontraban al mayordomo de la casa de la pequeña, eso bastaría así el la dejaría a su cargo, evitando a su señor, el cual temía encontrar, suspiro resignado, volviendo a su dulce y comprensiva sonrisa._

_-Esta bien, yo buscare a su familia, pero debemos regresar_

_Ella sonrió feliz, era testarudo pero tenía buen corazón_

_-Gracias Vincent, ahora ayúdame a llevarla dentro, ¿si?_

_-como usted ordene, Sarah-sama_

_Y sin más cargo en brazos a la pequeña, hasta el interior del carruaje, regresando con rapidez a la mansión_

**_Fin Flash back_**

La pequeña al escuchar eso se sonrojo levemente, se preocupo por ella simplemente por que le vio indefensa, y a pesar de que no la conocía, le llevo hasta su casa, cuido de ella, y espero pacientemente a que ella despertara, acaso las personas podían ser tan nobles y desinteresadas en el mundo, era algo muy poco creíble, mas no imposible, la prueba de ello estaba a su lado sonriendo de tal manera que algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo comenzó a surgir, sentía latir su corazón, ¿acaso eso era posible?, pero era un sentimiento agradable, que en varios años no sentía, sonrió tiernamente a ella, aun sujetando su mano.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme

-No es problema pequeña

Al escuchar como se refería a ella, se molesto un poco haciendo notoria su molestia frunciendo el ceño

-Podrías no decirme así, no me gusta

-Disculpa, no era mi intención, entonces ¿cual es tu nombre?

La pequeña volvió a sonreír tiernamente, mirándola fijamente

-Mi nombre es Marie Grey, soy la hija del Conde de Grey

Nunca había escuchado hablar de él, mas simplemente asintió

-Ya veo, es un placer Marie, mi nombre es Sarah Moore, soy la hija del comerciante Moore

La joven Marie, se le quedo mirando unos instantes, acaso ¿ella era hija de los esposos que su padre, llevaba buscando por 15 años? Eso era imposible, la vez que los vino a buscar solo una persona había sobrevivido, pero antes de llegar a formular cualquier pregunta, llamaron delicadamente a la puerta de la habitación.

-Sarah-sama ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, por favor sigue Vincent

El mayordomo se adentro en la habitación, llevando consigo unas manzanas y un cuchillo, que había ordenado Sarah, al parecer quería prepararle algo de comer a su pequeña invitada, mas su mirada se cruzo con la de la joven sobre la cama, ambos se miraron fijamente, Marie entendió lo que sucedía, por lo que sonrió triunfante, dando solución a todas sus preguntas.

-Sarah-sama ¿desea algo mas?

-de momento no, Gracias Vincent, por cierto, ¿sabes algo de los padres de la joven Marie?

-Si joven dama, he contactado con su casa, y su mayordomo la vendrá a recoger mas tarde

Sarah, estaba realmente feliz, Vincent siempre le llegaba a sorprender, además de siempre cumplir con sus ordenes a cabalidad

-Gracias Vincent, eres de mucha ayuda

-No es nada, sus deseos los cumpliré

En ello la pequeña intervino, sonriendo de una manera que aterrorizaba a cualquiera y usando un tono meloso e infantil camuflo sus intenciones que fueron únicamente advertidas por el Mayordomo.

-muchas gracias Vincent, le diré a mi padre lo útil que has sido al ayudarme a encontrarle

Aquel gesto molesto mucho al mayordomo, cosa que disimulo muy bien, reverenciando un poco

-por favor, no lo haga simplemente es mi trabajo, además me alegra que este mucho mejor

-Joven Sarah usted tiene un buen mayordomo, tan humilde

Ella sonrió torpemente

-En realidad él siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria

-¿Enserio?, quien lo diría, se ve tan frio y serio

-Lo se, pero es tierno, dulce, dedicado y por sobre todo es…

Rápidamente intervino Vincent

-J-joven Sarah, por favor no gaste mas palabras en mi, sus halagos, me avergüenzan

-jejeje disculpa, pero es la verdad

-si me disculpan

Y sin mas salió de la habitación, realmente era una persona demasiado ingenua, mas dulce de corazón, debía cuidar de ella hasta que su mayordomo estuviera aquí para recoger a la Joven Marie, si no lo hacia los años que le cuido y le extraño serian desechados por el dolor y la desesperación de verle desaparecer frente a él.

* * *

><p>Mientras Marie descansaba en la cama, intentando recuperar sus fuerzas, Sarah preparaba las manzanas, para que ella las pudiera comer, las pelaba lentamente, viendo como la cascara quedaba de lado, pero un sonido metálico inundo la habitación, y un aroma dulce mezclado con la esencia de las flores despertó a la joven Marie, observando la escena, Sarah se había cortado sin darse cuenta el dedo índice, lentamente la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida, poco profunda, pero lo suficiente como para que comenzara a gotear.<p>

-¡Auch!

-Joven Sarah, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo fue un descuido de mi parte

-Pero se ve doloroso

-Solo un poco, descansa mientras busco algo con que limpiar la sangre

Marie delicadamente tomo la mano de Sarah, y le miro tiernamente

-Yo conozco una manera de que el dolor se vaya

-Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes no duele

-pero quiero hacerlo, Papa siempre lo hacia cuando Marie se lastimaba

Suspiro resignada

-Que hacia tu padre, Marie

-Bueno él me tomaba delicadamente de la mano, y lamia con cuidado la herida, así…

Lentamente introdujo el dedo ajeno en su boca, y el dulce sabor de la sangre la embriago por completo, era algo que nunca antes había probado, limpia, pura, simplemente exquisita, aquel sabor era algo que no se podría conseguir ni con 100 años de espera, pero para su fortuna lo consiguió, comenzó a succionar un poco mas fuerte, consiguiendo que esto estremeciera a la Joven herida.

-M-marie...E-esta bien así.

Al escucharla, abrió lentamente la boca, dejando el paso libre para que ella retirara su dedo, relamió sus labios, había recuperado la fuerza con tan poco, pero ella quería aun mas, y se daría el gusto de satisfacerse con su sangre.

Lentamente ella retiro su dedo de la boca de Marie, realmente el sangrado había parado, cosa que le alegro, mas se quedo mirando fijamente a la pequeña, que le devolvió la mirada, sorprendiéndola un poco, mas después de unos cuantos segundos se comenzó a sentir adormilada, su vista se nublaba, mientras su cuerpo no escuchaba razón, su conciencia era lentamente perdida, mientras aun continuaba observando a Marie, ella se levanto de la cama, y se acercó a ella, lentamente rodeándola con sus bracitos, le beso en la mejilla, mientras descendió lentamente a su cuello desnudo, sentía como la respiración de la pequeña estaba sobre su piel, y se estremeció al sentir la lengua de ella pasar tranquilamente por la misma, no podía razonar, simplemente se dejo hacer, mas un fuerte golpe la devolvió a la realidad, encontrándose a Marie, mirándola con preocupación, escondió su mirada bajo su fleco, mientras su Mayordomo le llamaba.

-Sarah-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Ehh?

-Sarah-sama ¿Esta usted bien?

-Estoy perfectamente Vincent, por que lo preguntas

En eso intervino Marie

-Estábamos preocupados, Vincent y yo llevamos un buen rato llamándola

Se sentía un poco aturdida, mas la imagen de Marie haciendo eso sobre su piel, simplemente se torno parte de su imaginación, y su pésimo sentido del humor, tomo las manos de la pequeña que sostenían sus hombros, y le sonrió tranquilamente.

-no te preocupes, al parecer solo estoy algo cansada

-joven Sarah, no nos asuste así

-Sarah-sama…

Suspiro Vincent, y al ver el cuchillo en el suelo, se acercó a recogerlo, lo dejo sobre la bandeja al lado de las dos manzanas, cubiertas de sangre, aunque lo negara, el olor de la sangre, era uno que nunca antes había encontrado en aquel lugar, mas al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Marie, entendió que ella había probado, aquello que él había deseado por años, por lo que se molesto un poco, acercándose a las dos, y separándolas una de la otra.

-Sarah-sama debemos tratar esa cortadura

-Esta bien Vincent, Marie ¿podrías esperarnos aquí?

La pequeña asiente dulcemente, acomodándose nuevamente sobre la cama, mientras salía Sarah y finalmente Vincent, mas el último hizo una pausa, volviendo su mirada a Marie, que sonreía contenta mientras le mostraba al mayordomo la sangre que quedo impregnada en sus dedos, los cuales lamio con gusto, cosa que lo molesto de sobremanera, cerrando finalmente la puerta tras de él, Realmente debía deshacerse de ella.

-Vincent, así que ella es la razón por la cual no haz visto a mi amo, bueno creo que será un secreto que mantendremos los dos, no pienso dejar que me la quite.

Sin más se recostó nuevamente en la cama, y durmió tranquilamente el tiempo que el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas.

* * *

><p>-Señor la hemos localizado<p>

El hombre de cabello plateado, dejo todo de lado, y miro de manera atemorizante a su pobre mayordomo que temblaba de miedo con aquella mirada.

-¿Dónde esta?

-bueno, un joven se puso en contacto con nosotros, dice que la encontró inconsciente, y ahora descansa en la casa de sus amos

-Así que otra vez, escapo, desmayo, y puede estar prácticamente al borde de morir, mientras tú estas aquí sin hacer nada

-P-pero mi señor, esta con el Joven Vincent

Suspiro pesadamente dejándose caer de espaldas al sillón en el cual descansaba

-Vincent, no he oído hablar de el desde hace años, ¿porque esta con el?

-mi señor, no se los detalles concretos

-ya veo, ¿alguna señal de sus amos?

-no señor, nuestras fuentes dicen que no han regresado a la casa desde entonces

-bien, entonces ve por Marie

-Esta bien señor

Mas cuando el mayordomo se pensaba retirar, lo detuvo

-Espera

-¿si amo?

-mejor alista el carruaje, iré por ella

-esta bien señor, no tardare

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, para después retirarse del estudio, con algo de molestia, el Conde tomo su abrigo, y se alisto con rapidez para atender aquel asunto, al bajar el carruaje ya aguardaba por el, emprendiendo su camino hacia la mansión Moore.

El camino fue realmente corto, mas no le importo, de momento solo esperaba recoger a su Hija, y darle una buena reprimenda, realmente siempre sabia como sacarlo de quicio.

-Mi señor ¿se encuentra bien?

-estaré bien cuando Marie este encerrada en casa por un mes entero

-pero mi señor, ¿no es algo excesivo?

-¿acaso quieres tomar su lugar?

Temiendo por su vida, negó repetidas veces, mientras el carruaje se detenía en su meta, el mayordomo bajo con rapidez, y abrió la puerta de su señor, dejándolo bajar del carruaje, cuantos años había pasado exactamente desde aquel día, 14 o 15 años, era difícil de recordar, mas eran memorias llenas de nostalgia y rencor que el tenia en ese momento, avanzo unos cuantos pasos, y llamo a la puerta, una, dos , tres veces, esperando respuesta del otro lado, mientras la puerta era abierta por una sirvienta que los dejo pasar, mientras que por las escaleras bajaba, Vincent elegante como siempre, cosa que sorprendió al Con los años y siempre tan orgulloso, realmente esa lealtad por sus amos, la doblegaría, aunque tardaran años, lo haría.

El joven mayordomo, bajaba las escaleras al escuchar que una de las sirvientas le había avisado que el Mayordomo de la casa Grey había llegado, mas gran fue su sorpresa al ver al mismísimo Conde de Grey en la casa, en el mismo lugar, donde su vida termino, y comenzó, atado a una maldición, llego delante de él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a él.

-Buenas noches Conde Leonard de Grey

_**Flash back**_

_Hace 15 años atrás_

_-Perdona mis modales, mi nombre es…Conde Leonard de Grey_

_-Conde de Grey_

_-Así es joven mayordomo, ahora podrías decirme donde están tus amos_

_El joven Vincent, sonrió de lado, si era de ayuda, lo distraería lo suficiente como para que sus amos escaparan._

_-lamento informar que mis Amos se fueron de viaje esta mañana, por lo cual no regresaran en un buen tiempo._

_-así que así son las cosas, bien._

_Tomo a Vincent del cuello y lo arrojo con fuerza contra la pared, haciéndole escupir sangre, como era posible que con solo eso le hubiese roto 3 costillas, mas escupió la sangre en su boca, y continuo mirando desafiante al conde._

_-Acaso me vez la cara de tonto, ¿pequeño mocoso?, dime a donde fueron_

_-No me es permitido revelar su ubicación, fue una orden de mi amo_

_-ya veo, una orden de tu amo, entonces…_

_Se acercó a él y le propino un puntapié en el estomago, arrebatándole el aire de un solo golpe, Vincent se apoyó en el suelo, tosiendo con fuerza e intentando recuperar el aire._

_-¿Estas dispuesto a morir por ellos?_

_-L-lo haría sin d-dudar_

_-me agrada tu actitud, tu muerte será lenta joven Mayordomo_

_Nuevamente El conde le tomo del cuello de la camisa, y con fuerza le rasgo, dejando expuesto su cuello, cosa que aterro a Vincent, mas al ver como aquellos enormes colmillos surgieron de su boca, cerro los ojos intentando conservar la calma, recordando el valioso tiempo que estuvo con sus amos, y con su dulce y amada Sarah "Este es el Adiós, Sarah te amo" fueron sus pensamientos, mas un grito de dolor lo obligo a abrir los ojos, al sentir como su piel era atravesada con aquella fuerza, como prometió su muerte fue lenta, pero mas que lenta fue dolorosa, tan dolorosa que las palabras no podrían explicar todo el dolor contendido por el, después de unos cuantos minutos, de gritos, lagrimas, y demás, fue perdiendo la conciencia, mientras su vida fue lentamente drenada, no había mas, era el fin, se entristecía en su mente con el solo hecho de pensar de que no vería a su dulce joven, crecer y volverse una hermosa rosa, de el mas grande olor y fragancia, sin igual en la sociedad, amada por todos, incluso por el._

_Su cuerpo fue dejado caer con fuerza al suelo, lentamente el silencio se apoderaba de su mente, y de su cuerpo, no sentía nada, dolor, o tristeza, alegría o felicidad, simplemente se sentía cansado, quería dormir, sus ojos se cerraron llevando consigo la imagen del conde retirándose del lugar, mientras una pequeña de ojos cálidos le miraba fijamente, aquellos ojos fue lo ultimo que recordaría._

_Lentamente iba recuperando la conciencia, le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo, pero que era aquello que sentía, su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre ¿una cama?, ¿acaso había sobrevivido?, lentamente abrió los ojos, observando el cuarto, pero ninguno de los cuartos de la mansión tenia el aspecto de este, donde estaba, se intento levantar mas el dolor lo devolvió a la cama, analizo el lugar con su mirada, y se dio cuenta que no era el único en la habitación, una pequeña niña, de cabello oscuro, tan oscuro como la noche, confundiéndose perfectamente con las sombras de la habitación, llevaba una pequeña cola al lado de su cabello, sus vestidos sencillos, mas algo reveladores para alguien de su edad, pero sus ojos, esos ojos los conocía, se alarmo poniéndose prácticamente en pie._

_-Si fuera tú no haría eso, recién despertaste_

_-¿Despertar?_

_-bueno, no despertar en el sentido de que estabas durmiendo_

_-en que sentido entonces_

_-no lo se ¿que crees tu?_

_-no estoy para juegos pequeña niña_

_Este comentario realmente enfureció a la pequeña, que salió de entre las sombras y lo abofeteo, con tal fuerza que lo volvió a acostar en la cama._

_-no me llames pequeña, soy mayor que tu_

_Vincent le miro sin entender, pero si era una niña_

_-déjate de bromas, eres apenas una niña_

_-era una niña_

_-¿Eras?_

_-si, era…hace 25 años_

_-¿que? Eso no es posible, además por que hablas en tiempo pasado_

_-veo que aun no te das cuenta ¿verdad?_

_-de que no me doy cuenta_

_-de lo que eres_

_-como que no sé que soy, soy un humano, una persona_

_-nunca mas_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-buenas noches Vincent, veo que sigues siendo tan arrogante como siempre

-sus palabras me alagan señor

-sabes que terminare aplastando ese orgullo tuyo si te sigues empeñando en provocarme

-mis mas sinceras disculpas, no pensaba que mis honestas palabras lo enfurecieran, señor

El conde suspiro pesadamente, realmente no podía con el, aun no entendía por que Marie lo había convertido en uno de ellos, mas le resto importancia, por lo que venia realmente era por ella.

-Bien dejándonos de formalidades, ¿donde se encuentra mi adorada Marie?

-por favor sígame

Antes de atenderlo se aseguro de dejar a su joven dama en un lugar seguro mientras, el conde llegaba y se llevaba a su pequeña Hija, subió con el por las escaleras y al llegar a la habitación de su señora, llamo a la puerta un par de veces, escucharon un débil "adelante" por lo que Vincent abrió la puerta de la habitación dando paso a el conde.

-Aquí esta, Conde como lo prometí

-Bien hecho Vincent

El conde volvió su mirada a la pequeña Marie, que le miraba un poco asustada, mientras el fulminarla con la mirada no le bastaba, estaba realmente furioso por lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser, avanzo unos cuantos pasos, percatándose del dulce aroma de la habitación, flores y un leve toque de sangre también estaba impregnado en el lugar, al llegar a donde Marie, mirándola con reproche.

-Asi que, decidiste escaparte

-Amor mio, Leonard sabes que no me gusta estar en casa

-Pero eres muy descuidada como es posible que te desmayaras en pleno sol, acaso no te dije que tenias que volver antes de que el sol estuviera en el cielo.

-Sé que lo dijiste, pero tú estabas muy ocupado con tu cena.

-Vamos a comenzar

-Pero es verdad, no me prestas atención ni nada

-Sabes que no es cierto, te quiero por lo que no quiero perderte por semejantes estupideces que se te pasan por la cabeza

-No son estupideces, es diversión

-Eres una imprudente, pudiste morir

-Ya lo estoy, lo he estado desde que me robaste la vida hace 25 años

Lentamente gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar el tierno rostro de la niña, aun mirándolo con culpa

-T-tu no me quieres, al igual que mis padres…sniff…sniff

-Marie, no digas eso.

-lentamente le rodeo en sus brazos, intentándola calmar de la mejor manera, no le gustaba verle llorar, era una de sus debilidades, le comenzó a hacer mimos con tranquilidad, hasta que sintió que ya estaba mejor, se separo de ella, limpiando con su pulgar las lagrimas que quedaron abandonadas en su rostro.

-Marie, yo te amo

-También te amo, Leonard-sama

El lentamente tomo su mentón, levantando su rostro y besándole en la frente con suma ternura, para luego verle sonreír.

-¿Entonces nos vamos ya?

-Si

En ello la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Sarah entrar tranquilamente, sin percatarse de la presencia de aquel hombre.

-Marie, sabes no era tan grave, mira ya estoy mejor.

Sonrió alegremente, mas al darse cuenta de aquel hombre que le miraba fijamente, se sonrojo leve haciendo una reverencia.

-D-disculpe la intromisión

El Conde se quedo mirándole fascinado, pero quien era ella, que el supiera jóvenes con aquellos ojos, no existían en el pueblo, piel blanca, cabello castaño, dulce y tierna en sus palabras, algo que nunca había visto, lentamente se alejó de Marie, y tomo lugar delante de Sarah, reverenciándola, frente a ella, y tomo delicadamente la mano de ella, besándola con dulzura, para luego alzar la vista, y notar lo sonrojada que estaba, sonrió de lado, ella era alguien dulce, que quería probar.

-No se preocupe no ha interrumpido nada, permítame presentarme yo soy el Conde Leonard de Grey.

-Encantada Conde, espero que Marie se encuentre mejor

-Si ya lo esta, muchas gracias por cuidar de ella.

-No fue nada en verdad

-Al menos ¿puedo saber el nombre del buen corazón que salvo a mi niña?

Ella sonrió nerviosa ante la pregunta, acaso había sido para tanto, pero el Conde al verle sonreír solo pudo pensar que ella era simplemente un ángel, bello y noble como uno.

-bueno Conde, si es su deseo, me presentare, mi nombre es Sarah Moore

Y como llego el encanto se le esfumo, dejando en remplazo la sorpresa en su lugar.

-¿Moore? Disculpe la pregunta joven Sarah, pero sus padres ¿son los Comerciantes Moore?

-Si, así es…

Acaso su ángel, se convertiría en uno de sus demonios de ahora en adelante?

* * *

><p><strong>XD! bueno, soy poco palabras, asi que ustedes diran jejeje<strong>

**hasta la próxima ~ 3 **


	4. Cuenta regresiva

Disculpen la tardanza, agradezco a los que me dejaron review que me hicieron muy feliz cuando los lei jeje seguire adelante con esto, y me disculpo por lo corto que es, sin mas preambulos, disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

><p>CAP 4<p>

**Cuenta regresiva**

Realmente se sorprendió por la actitud que tomo Vincent, con ella, le gustaba que fuera sobreprotector con ella, pero a veces llegaba a exagerar, levanto su mano unos momentos y miro su dedo índice con una pequeña bendita, sonrió, aquellas pequeñas actitudes que su mayordomo tomaba le parecían realmente tiernas, por eso le quería tanto mas se le hacia extraño que no apareciera en la habitación nuevamente, desde que tocaron la puerta, él le pidió que aguardara en la habitación, pero ¿no estaba tardando mucho? Además de que debía ver como seguía su pequeña invitada, tomo un poco de aire y se levanto de su lugar, se disculparía con su mayordomo mas tarde, pero ella debía asegurarse que la pequeña niña estuviera bien.

Al entrar en su habitación realmente se sorprendió, nunca en su vida mientras vivió en Londres con sus padres imagino que un hombre fuese tan hermoso, pero aquellas palabras quedaban cortas ante el, un aura elegante y de suma sencillez le rodeaba, su largo cabello plateado, su tez blanquecina, y sus ojos dorados, reflejaban la madurez y conocimiento del mismo, pero algo en esos ojos le hacia sentir intranquila, además de lo superficial ocultaba algo, algo lo suficientemente oscuro como para que a ella se le quisiera erizar la piel del susto, pero no aparto su vista de él, la sostuvo unos cuantos minutos, que llegaron a parecer una eternidad.

- D-disculpe la intromisión

Lentamente sintió como sus mejillas se comenzaban a calentar, ¿porque? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que aquel hombre estaba frente a ella, tomo su mano y la beso, nunca espero aquello, su pulso inevitablemente se disparo, solo pudo darle una torpe y sencilla sonrisa, que el simplemente correspondió, aun sosteniendo su mano las palabras entre los dos cruzaron.

-No se preocupe no ha interrumpido nada, permítame presentarme yo soy el Conde Leonard de Grey.

-Encantada Conde, espero que Marie se encuentre mejor

-Si ya lo esta, muchas gracias por cuidar de ella.

-No fue nada en verdad

-Al menos ¿puedo saber el nombre del buen corazón que salvo a mi niña?

El apretó ligeramente el agarre de su mano, cosa que le sorprendió más decidida y buscando la tranquilidad que había perdido, continúo con aquella petición.

-bueno Conde, si es su deseo, me presentare, mi nombre es Sarah Moore

-¿Moore? Disculpe la pregunta joven Sarah, pero sus padres ¿son los Comerciantes Moore?

-Si, así es…

Pero que extraño, el rostro del conde parecía realmente confundido, ¿porque? Acaso dijo algo extraño, lentamente se soltó del agarre del conde que aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, preocupada decidió preguntar.

-¿Conde se encuentra bien?

El conde al parecer salió de sus pensamientos después de haber escuchado su pregunta.

-¿Eh?.. Ah, si no se preocupe señorita Moore, solo que estoy un poco sorprendido

-¿Sorprendido?, Conde acaso ¿usted conoce a mis padres?

El simplemente asintió

-Eh intentado tener contacto con ellos por varios años, mas no sabia que estuvieran de regreso

Ella sonrió tranquilamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, para aclarar las dudas del conde.

-Bueno hace poco regresamos, ya que mis padres tenían asuntos que arreglar

-Ah, ya veo…

Nuevamente él se dirigió a la cama, donde se encontraba la pequeña Marie mirándolos sin creerlo como era posible que el solo respondiera aquello, mas se quedo en silencio, no quería interferir en sus asuntos.

El conde le extendió una de sus manos a Marie para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, regulando su respiración, jalo de ella sacándole de la cama con delicadeza, sin soltar su mano se dirigió nuevamente en frente de Sarah, que les miraba pacientemente.

-Bueno Joven Moore, le agradezco mucho el hecho de haber cuidado a mi pequeña Marie, pero es un poco tarde y debemos volver a casa

-Ya veo, por favor permítanme guiarlos a la salida.

Y sin mas el Conde y Marie caminaron tranquilamente detrás de la Joven Moore, hasta la entrada de la mansión, en todo el pequeño trayecto Marie le dirigió miradas, de duda, de intriga, algunas que exigían respuesta mas que el Conde no le iba a responder, simplemente se encontraba tan sorprendido aun que las pensaba ignorar, al llegar a la entrada, el conde lentamente se separo de Marie, y se volvió a dirigir a su joven señorita.

-nuevamente muchas gracias por ayudar a mi pequeña

-No se preocupe, no fue nada en verdad

-Joven Moore, espero que en otra ocasión tener el placer de hablar mas cómodamente.

La Joven simplemente se ruborizo, mas con algo de torpeza asintió, y le brindo una de las mas tiernas y puras sonrisas al conde, cosa que por primera vez en su vida, le hizo sentir que algo en su interior había cambiado, mas se reprimió mentalmente por tener semejantes pensamientos tan erróneos, tomo nuevamente la mano de la joven, y le beso con dulzura, sintiendo como el pulso de ella se aceleraba, le pareció muy lindo de su parte, mas fue interrumpido gracias a la aparición del mayordomo de la familia Moore, que alejo con algo de brusquedad a su joven dama del conde.

-Conde de Gray, es algo tarde y mi joven dama debe descansar

El conde le miro molesto, mas lo dejo pasar, volviendo su mirada a la joven

-Bueno entonces, con su permiso Joven Moore me retiro, espero volvernos a ver prontamente

-Igualmente Conde, por favor tengan cuidado en el camino

-Así será, no se preocupe.

Hicieron una reverencia tanto el conde como la pequeña Marie, mientras un carruaje les esperaba afuera, al entrar Marie no se veía exactamente contenta mas no le importo, el carruaje se puso en marcha y lentamente la mansión de la familia Moore se fue perdiendo en la distancia.

* * *

><p>Como era posible aquello, insolente sirviente, por que se tomo la molestia de convertirlo si solo era una molestia y un obstáculo en sus planes, lentamente se reprochaba mentalmente el conde quien hubiese dicho que los Moore tenían una hija, en los años que estuvieron en Transilvania nunca vio a la pequeña, ni una sola vez, se aseguro de conocer todo acerca de la familia, absolutamente todo, entonces por que aquello fue pasado por alto, el maldito mayordomo lo sabia y aun así a pesar de acabar con su vida nunca lo dijo, eso realmente le chocaba, mas se aseguraría de hacerle pagar, pero como, como seria la forma adecuada de borrar definitivamente a aquel ingrato con los Moore, definitivamente, era algo que estaba dispuesto a planear cuidadosamente, para hacerlos sufrir.<p>

Una sonrisa surco los tiernos labios de Marie, que se percato lo distraído que iba el conde todo el camino a la mansión, quien diría que se vería tan afectado por ello, pero ha de admitir que era una linda joven, a pesar de no haberle conocido en aquellos tiempos, mas nunca pensó que aquella familia seria capaz de volver a Transilvania después de que la ultima vez habían dejado un mensaje realmente claro con Vincent, aquel dulce niño inmortal, quien diría que se mantendría fiel a ellos, a pesar de ser un sirviente de el Conde.

Al llegar a la mansión de Conde, el mismo se aseguro de llevar a Marie a su cuarto para asegurarse de que no volviera a escapar nuevamente, ya era realmente molesto cuando lo hacia, no quería volver a seguirle además de que el sol estaba dando señales de volver a salir nuevamente, suspiro pesadamente y entro junto a Marie a su cuarto.

La pequeña fue ayudada por sus sirvientas a cambiarse y mientras el conde esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, ella se metió debajo de las cobijas.

-Ya puedes pasar

Al escuchar esto, entro mientras las sirvientas hacían una reverencia y se retiraban de la habitación para dejarlos a ellos dos solos.

-Marie, ¿te sientes mejor?

-lo estoy Leonard, pero ¿tu lo estas?

-por que preguntas querida

-por que todo el camino de la mansión Moore hasta aquí has estado distante

-estoy bien no te preocupes, solo un poco sorprendido

-yo también lo estoy, nunca pensé que ellos tuvieran una hija, tan deliciosa.

Marie sonrió malévolamente mientras relamía sus labios, recordando el exquisito sabor de su sangre, en años había probado algo igual, pero el Conde le miro seriamente.

-Marie no vayas a hacer algo imprudente

-No digas eso, se perfectamente que tu también lo quieres hacer

Ante aquella afirmación el conde cerro los ojos, mientras una expresión aun mas terrorífica se dibujo en su rostro, al abrirlos su mirada se tornaba completamente rojiza, estaba encolerizado.

-Marie, no te voy a permitir hacerle algo a ella, hasta que aclare cuentas con los Moore

Marie se estremeció ante aquella mirada, hacia años que no la veía, realmente estaba enojado, y eso la hizo sentir nuevamente aquella sensación de terror que había pensado olvidar.

-¿Que piensas hacer con los Moore, Leonard?

-Tengo que averiguar por que regresaron, y cuando lo haga finalmente terminar lo que hace 17 años no pudimos, además…

-¿si?

Esa pausa a Marie le hizo presentir que algo realmente malo se avecinaba

-Me desharé de tu preciado juguete

-LEONARD! NO PUEDES

-MARIE! BASTA!...te lo advertí en aquel momento en que lo trajiste aquí recuerdas

_Flash Back_

_-como que no sé que soy, soy un humano, una persona_

_-nunca mas_

_Esas palabras dejaron en un estado de shock momentáneo a Vincent, a que se refería ella, mas recordó que aquel joven peliplata lo había dejado desangrándose junto con sus demás compañeros, debería estar….¿muerto?, pero estaba respirando no? rápidamente poso su mano debajo de su nariz, Nada, no estaba respirando, miro sus manos con horror, y busco con su otra mano el pulso de su muñeca, Nada, pero que era esto una broma de mal gusto, eso quería creer, llevo su mano con rapidez a su cuello y sintió en ese momento unos pequeños agujeros que se incrustaban mas debajo de su piel, al darse cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba miro con horror a la pequeña que reía divertida al ver sus reacciones._

_-Bienvenido, mi lindo niño_

_-¿Q-quien eres?_

_-pero que dices, si soy tu madre, yo soy la que te trajo de vuelta_

_-Pero debería estar muerto_

_-Lo estas_

_-¿Q-que eres?_

_-aun no te das cuenta, mi pequeño soy una vampira, y tu eres mi lindo hijo_

_-No es posible_

_-Lo es_

_-No es cierto_

_-Es la realidad, por cierto ¿tienes hambre?_

_-De que hablas_

_-Mi niño llevas durmiendo desde hace 3 días, me pregunto si no tienes hambre_

_Tres días, tres días llevaba muerto, tres largos días habían pasado desde la masacre en la mansión Moore, tres tristes días en los cuales su dulce niña y amor se había ido de su lado, mas estaría a salvo, pero él no podría estar junto a ella nunca mas, cerro los ojos reflexionando ante este hecho mas volvió a la realidad al oler algo dulce en el aire, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y se dedico a buscar la fuente de ese aroma, miro a un lado de la habitación donde se encontraba un pequeño niño, con un par de cortes en los brazos, estaba inconsciente, pero que hacia el pequeño allí, y por qué su pecho sufría tanto al ver su sangre correr._

_Ante el dilema de su hijo, Marie se coloco en pie y camino directamente a donde se encontraba el niño, sujetándolo con rudeza del mentón, mientras lamia la sangre que resbalaba por su rostro._

_-Que le haces al niño, tu…_

_No sabía como llamarla, pero nunca le llamaría madre_

_-Marie, o dime mama, seria tan lindo si lo hicieras_

_-Marie, solo así le diré_

_-Jumm como quieras, y que hago bueno te traigo la cena cariño, ven_

_-¿Que?_

_-jejejeje aun no lo entiendes verdad corazón, somos vampiros, por ende nuestra comida es_

_-¿Sangre?_

_-Fresca para ser exactos, y te traje a este tierno niño que nadie echara de menos_

_-PERO QUE DICES, SUS PADRES LO ESTARAN BUSCANDO_

_-sus padres, fueron mi cena, además tu también debes comer_

_-No lo hare_

_-Estas seguro de ello_

_-Por supuesto_

_-Bien entonces pondré aquello a prueba_

_Y sin mas Marie, se acercó con el niño aun tomándolo del cuello y lo arrojo sobre la cama en la que se encontraba Vincent, el pequeño respiraba con dificultad, mientras se seguía desangrando lentamente sobre las sabanas._

_-Muérdelo_

_-No lo Hare_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás diciendo lo mismo?_

_-El que sea necesario_

_-enserio, entonces lo veremos_

_A pesar de que su resolución era fuerte, un sentimiento asesino comenzó a surgir en el mismo momento en el que lo vio allí tirado, indefenso, desangrándose, el olor era exquisito, tanto que sus colmillos habían relucido antes de que Marie pusiera al pequeño en la cama, se negaba a morderlo, pero el impulso era muy fuerte, demasiado, que no supo cuando su resolución fue quebrantada por la necesidad, tomo con cuidado al pequeño entre sus brazos, a pesar del pequeño estar débil, recobro el conocimiento._

_-¿D-donde estoy?_

_Vincent hubiera preferido que siguiera dormido, pero no podía mas, lo levanto lentamente, y con su mano tomo el cabello del pequeño para mandarlo hacia atrás_

_-¿E-ehh! ¿S-señor que h…._

_Fueron lo ultimo que pudo decir el pequeño, ya que con ferocidad, Vincent incrusto completamente sus colmillos en el cuello del niño, un grito desgarrador hizo eco en toda la habitación, el pequeño con las fuerzas que tenia intentaba alejarlo, mas al hacerlo Vincent lo mordía con mas fuerza, hasta que finalmente escucho un "Crack" y el pequeño dejo de moverse…le había roto el cuello al haber hecho tanta presión pero eso simplemente no le importo, continuo bebiendo aquel delicioso liquido carmesí extasiado en el, realmente no era Humano, ante aquella escena Marie sonrió satisfecha, nadie se podía resistir a la Sed de sangre, y al haberla probado, el pediría mas adelante mucho mas, se retiro dejando que su dulce hijo terminara por devorar al pequeño, ella ya había cumplido con alimentarlo ahora solo tendría que enseñarle a sobrevivir por su cuenta, seria sencillo pero primero debía hablar con Leonard, al salir del cuarto de Vincent se dirigió a donde se encontraba el estudio, en el cual se encontraba el Conde realmente exasperado por haber fallado en la caza de los Moore._

_-mi señor, realmente lo sentimos nos aseguramos de que estuvieran en la mansión_

_-Entonces por que no estaban_

_-N-no lo sabemos alguien les debió avisar_

_-Encuéntrenlos, ubiquen en que barco zarparon, y a que lugar se dirigían, o sus cabezas serán las que triturare_

_Todos los hombres de confianza del conde se encontraban reunidos allí, ante semejante amenaza todo el mundo se estremeció, y al unísono contestaron "si, mi lord" retirándose con rapidez del lugar, el conde se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos._

_-Como escaparon, esos malditos gusanos_

_-Simple, por que tienes a alguien que les aviso_

_Esas palabras hicieron que el conde sin la necesidad de mirar de quien se dirigía a el, frunciera el ceño._

_-Lo encontraron_

_-Sip, no te preocupes Leonard, esta todo bajo control_

_Suspiro frustrado el Conde._

_-Que frustrante_

_-No te preocupes Leonard, ellos volverán_

_-como lo sabes Marie_

_-por que tengo a su pequeño mayordomo_

_-Marie.._

_El conde se acomodó mejor para ver a una linda y sonriente niña que se dirigía en frente de el_

_-Que te he dicho sobre transformar a la comida_

_-pero sabia que te pondrías así al saber que los Moore escaparon_

_-Pero no había necesidad de que lo transformaras_

_-la había o sospecharían, además es mi hijo_

_-Marie_

_-por favor Leonard, déjame conservarlo_

_-Marie, sabes que no puedo permitir eso_

_-Por favor, con el tu venganza llegara solo se paciente, el será un perfecto señuelo_

_-Entiendo lo que dices pero corres un gran riesgo_

_-No te preocupes Leonard, lo tengo bajo control_

_Suspiro pesadamente ante aquellas palabras_

_-Bien, lo puedes conservar con una condición_

_-tu dirás_

_-Cuando hallamos saldado cuentas con los Moore, lo matas_

_-Claro me encargare de ello personalmente no te preocupes_

_-no te encariñes demasiado con el_

_-Leonard, sabes que se cumplir mis promesas_

_El Conde desvió su mirada de Marie, y la dirigió a la luna_

_-eso espero, o tendré que hacerlo yo._

_Fin Flash Back_

La pequeña sintió una enorme presión en el pecho mas asintió, ella debía cumplir su palabra, y lo haría

-Lo comprendo

-Me alegra oír eso, ahora descansa, ya es tarde

-No duermes conmigo hoy

-lo siento debo planear que hacer con respecto a nuestro asunto pendiente con los Moore

-Esta bien Leonard, hasta mañana

-Descansa Marie, y no vuelvas a escapar

Marie rio entre dientes al oír esto, mas asintió, con ello el conde beso su frente con dulzura la acomodo adecuadamente en su cama, y la dejo hasta que estaba profundamente dormida, salió del cuarto de ella, y se dirigió a su propia habitación, esta era simplemente magnifica, tenia un librero completo en una sola pared, un armario igualmente enorme con muchas trajes en el, al igual que sus zapatos, tenia alfombras aterciopeladas de color crema, una mesita de noche con un farol sobre ella, y su cama era doble, tan espaciosa y tan mullida que cualquiera podría dormirse con tan solo tocarla, la habitación contaba con un ventanal que iba de lado a lado, dando paso a un balcón, no tenia mucha decoración por lo que era perfecta, se cambio de ropa por una mas cómoda, y se metió debajo de las cobijas, mas sin poder conciliar el sueño, y como hacerlo a pesar de estar tan molesto por saber que aquella joven era hija de la familia Moore, y que los desaparecería de la faz de la tierra prontamente, no pudo evitar sentir algo que en muchos años no había experimentado, se sentía nervioso al ver la imagen de ella en su cabeza, una y otra vez algo en su interior se movía, pero que era esto, no podía ser cierto ¿o si?

-Esto va a ser muy interesante

Murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar entre los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Después de haber despedido al Conde, un par de Horas mas tarde llegaron sus padres, algo exhaustos en su opinión, mas los recibió tranquilamente a pesar de que ya era mas de media noche, cada uno se dirigió a sus correspondientes habitaciones, mas notaba extraño a Vincent, se veía ¿molesto?, desde que se fue el conde, le había notado tenso, acaso había sucedió algo, quería preguntarle, y eso es lo que haría, después de que las sirvientas la ayudaron a cambiarse por su pijama, les pidió que se retiraran, y llamaran a Vincent en su lugar, cosa que obedecieron con rapidez.<p>

Al llegar a la habitación de sus señores, los despidió tranquilamente, ocultando perfectamente su molestia, ellos no se podían enterar que el Conde había regresado a buscarlos, ya que si lo sabían bueno se tendría que despedir nuevamente de Sarah, y le dolía, los mantendría a salvo así le costara la vida, la perdió una vez no la perdería una segunda, estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando las sirvientas le informaron que Sarah-sama le estaba buscando, por lo que el acudió a su llamado, toco una, dos, veces la puerta, esperando respuesta del otro lado.

-Sigue

-Disculpe la intromisión

-Vincent, esta bien entra

El mayordomo, entro y cerro la puerta tras de él, mas quedo embobado al ver a su joven dama de pie en el balcón, con su pijama, se veía hermosa, pero claro era algo que no diría, aclaro su garganta y continuo con la conversación.

-Me mando a llamar, Sarah-sama

-Vincent

-Disculpa, me llamaste Sarah

-Vincent, ¿porque estas molesto?

-D-disculpe?

-Vincent te vez tenso desde que el conde se fue, acaso ¿paso algo de lo que no estoy enterada?

Nego Vincent con la cabeza

-No es eso, es solo que no me dio muy buena espina el

-estas seguro Vincent

-completamente

Sarah, lentamente se da vuelta, y se acerca a él abrazándolo con rapidez, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Vincent que no supo como reaccionar.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi, hermanito ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

Esas palabras estremecieron a Vincent, realmente agitando todo en su interior, su cálida brazos rodeando su cuello, su diminuto cuerpo junto al suyo, el calor de su piel, su suave y esbelto cuello tan delicado, tan …delicioso, estaba respondiendo a sus instintos, sus ojos cambiaron rápidamente a rojo, mientras sus colmillos sobresalían el busca de probar esa delicada piel, mas su razón lo golpeo y tuvo que alejarse de ella de golpe.

-Lo se Sarah

-Vincent

-Solo descansa

Y sin más con rapidez Vincent salió de la habitación, realmente perdió el control de sus instintos, pero como era aquello posible, llevaba muchos años controlándolos, debía hacer algo al respecto, por que si no lo lograba, la vida de su amada Sarah realmente correría peligro, por su propia existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: por favor, me alimento de sus Review asi que ya saben como es el sistema, ustedes me dejan reviews y yo sigo escribiendo

hasta la proxima

**Marhaya**


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola a todo el mundo;

Realmente les ofrezco disculpas, por no haber actualizado antes, y creo que aun tardare en hacerlo, pero antes que nada, a todos aquellos seguidores que aunque no son muchos, y aquellos que leen mis historias, les pido de todo corazón que se tomen unos minutos para leer lo que voy a escribir.

Como autora, sé que todos cumplimos el papel de retroalimentar las historias que leemos con critica constructiva, pero ya un tiempo atrás, me he dado cuenta que muchas historias y cuentas están siendo borradas, por tener material inapropiado en la pagina, pero lo que no me parece es que al no bastar con esto, los autores que aun permanecen en pie en FF, están siendo acosados y sus historias están siendo tratadas como basura.

Eso es algo que realmente me molesta, y bueno quisiera que por favor consultaran este artículo, fue escrito por un autor de FF y profundiza a mayor escala este tema que es de gran importancia.

wtffanfiction . /post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net

Solo retire los espacios y tome un poco de tiempo para informarse mas, me parte el corazón en verdad y espero que ustedes me ayuden a difundir esta información, a los demás, por favor debemos parar el acoso y el Bulling en FF, por que nadie lo merece, si las historias no son de nuestro agrado, seamos respetuosos y no comentar cosas ofensivas a los demás.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por la atención prestada, para todos aquellos a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta pequeña información, y a los que no bueno…simplemente puedo decir que hubiera sido lindo contar con su ayuda para que pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto.

Nos leemos en la próxima ocasión

Ciao Ciao

Marhaya~


End file.
